Loading new data into existing tables is an important process in most analytic databases. New data is typically loaded into existing tables to ensure that the data contained in the tables is up to date. The new data often includes both data that is new and data that is an update to existing data. Existing methods for loading the data typically employ two separate operations, one operation to load updated data and another operation to load new data.